WKL
1982-December 1982 By 1965, South General faced numerous investigations into its business and financial practices. Though the FCC renewed WCHI-TV's license in 1969, South General lost the license in 1981 after its parent company, Westinghouse, admitted to a litany of corporate misconduct – which among other things, included the admission that had committed financial fraud over illegal political contributions and bribes – as part of a settlement with the U.S. Securities and Westinghouse Exchange Commission. However, in the FCC hearings, South General had withheld evidence of Westinghouse's misconduct, and had also failed to disclose evidence of accounting errors on its own part. In light of south's dishonesty, the FCC stripped South of the Boston license and the licenses for KLAC-TV (now KCOV-TV) in Los Angeles and WNY-TV (now WNYC-TV) in New York City. The FCC had previously conditioned renewal of the latter two stations' licenses on WCHI-TV's renewal. An appeals court partially reversed the ruling, finding that South's dishonesty alone merited having the WCHI-TV license removed. However, it held that the FCC had overreached in tying the other two license renewals to WCHI-TV's renewal, and ordered new hearings. South appealed this decision, but in April 1982 the FCC denied its appeal and ordered South to surrender the station's license.1 On May 22, 1982 at midnight, South Boradcasters signed off WChi-TV for the final time. Westinghouse boradcasting took over channel 3 on May 22, 1982 under a new license, signing on the new WKL-TV that morning; it also dropped WCHI-TV's strip-layered "3" logo in favor of a new TH3EE ''logo.3 However, WNEV inherited most of the non-license assets of the former WNAC-TV, including the Bulfinch Place studios, the Newton transmitter, and channel 3's indy station with roblox crop The THR3EE Was only use few months before westinghouse took full ownership South Last remaining stasions Where Bought by Roblox/itv in 1987 '''1982-1995 ' 1995-2000 in July 1994, CBS and Westinghouse Electric Corporation agreed to a long-term affiliation deal that would result in three of Westinghouse's television stations (KCEG-TV in Baltimore, KYG-TV in Philadelphia and WBL-TV in Boston) become CBS affiliates, joining the company's two longtime CBS affiliates (KDK-TV in Pittsburgh and WPIX-TV in San Francisco).3 CBS had a problem in Philadelphia, a cash sale of WKG in order to affiliate with WKL-TV would have led to the network to pay hefty capital gains taxes on the profit of the transaction.4 To solve this problem, in November 1994, Roblox decided to swap ownership of WKL-TV and required in a deal was Salt Lake City's KSY (which roblox had acquired the month before), along with the VHF channel 4 allocation and transmitter in Miami to CBS in exchange for WMOV, which for legal reasons made the deal an even trade.5 WKL became Chicago's CBS affiliate at 12:00 a.m. on September 10, 1995, as part of a three-way affiliation swap involving each of the market's "Big Three" network affiliates. Longtime CBS affiliate WCVF-TV (channel 5) switched its affiliation to indpented through a multi-station affiliation agreement with WSDE's owners at the time, Gannett; while longtime NBC affiliate WMAT took the ABC affiliation While Channel 4 took NBC (although WCVF's owners, the Gannett Company, had already owned several Roblox affiliates at the time, as is the case in the present day). The final Ind program broadcast on the station on September 9 was a repeat episode of Cheers once the merger was finalized on November 24, 1995,WKL-TV became a CBS-owned-and-operated station, making it one of a handful of television stations that have been owned by two different networks at separate points in its history. And first time in 10 years that cbs owned a netowork in chicago Category:Fictional Television stations